havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 018 Rune and Quill visit William
9:16:08 PM Jamaros: So, you, Lyv and Quill all pile into the carriage. 9:16:18 PM Quill: Yep! To William's office! 9:16:58 PM Rune: ... if Creed got Taeral hurt I'll never forgive her as long as I live. 9:18:09 PM Quill: I wonder why she took him. 9:18:42 PM Rune: Because I suggested it because people do stupid things when wizards aren't around. 9:18:57 PM Rune: And... well, sometimes when we are, too, but. 9:19:34 PM Quill: I don't know. She just never seems terribly interested in actually listening to the rest of us. 9:20:48 PM Rune: I know. I shouldn't've suggested it. Now whatever happens it's my fault. 9:20:54 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...something is watching us." 9:21:53 PM Quill: Quill looks around. "Don't go taking on burdens that aren't yours. If anything happens, it's Creed's fault. She's a big girl, she makes her own decisions. It's on her. 9:21:54 PM Rune: Some thing? 9:22:26 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I couldn't make it out...it was in the shadows..." 9:22:38 PM Quill: Keep your eyes open. 9:22:48 PM Quill: Apparently we're still be dogged by Kenku. 9:22:57 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "It was not a kenku." 9:23:02 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Too big." 9:23:18 PM Quill: Oh, good. 9:23:25 PM Quill: Quill keeps driving. 9:23:42 PM Jamaros: Nothing else seems to happen, and you eventually arrive at the Citadel. 9:24:09 PM Rune: Rune shivers. 9:24:48 PM Quill: Quill finds the nearest guard. "We're looking for William Steelfarmer." 9:25:24 PM Jamaros: As you approach, you find you actually recognize this guard. He's the very friendly looking dwarf, Zeril, whom you met a few days back. 9:25:40 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "HEY! I know you guys! You're Hank's buddies, right?" 9:25:43 PM Rune: It could be anything. And Taeral could be more dead. 9:25:49 PM Rune: Yes. 9:25:50 PM Quill: Yeah. Zeril, right? 9:26:48 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "That's right. Let me think. Steelfarmer? Might be in his office...better come with me." 9:26:58 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Lead on, please." 9:27:57 PM Jamaros: Zeril leads you into the Citadel, and towards a strange metal box in the center of the tower. You all enter, he pulls some levers and SHWOOP! The box goes flying up the citadel, stopping a bit of a ways up. 9:28:17 PM Rune: Rune gets a bit green in the face. 9:28:29 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "First time, eh? Can be a bit weird." 9:28:42 PM Jamaros: Zeril chuckles a little. 9:28:53 PM Quill: Quill grabs Rune's hand to steady her. 9:29:03 PM Rune: Thanks. 9:29:06 PM Jamaros: What are your passive perceptions? 9:29:37 PM Jamaros: Do they beat a 10? 9:29:54 PM Quill: ((Mine is 13.)) 9:30:04 PM Jamaros: Yeah, they both beat a 10. 9:30:53 PM Jamaros: As you round a corner, you see Tim, the halfling enchanter, with a collar still around his neck. A broom is in front of him that he quickly grabs and starts sweeping with...funny thing is...the broom seemed to be moving on its own at first. 9:31:11 PM Rune: Rune waves at him cheerfully. 9:31:26 PM Quill: Quill eyes the broom. "Up to your old tricks?" 9:31:47 PM Jamaros: Tim: "What? What tricks? I'm just doing my job, yessir. Heheh." 9:31:53 PM Jamaros: Tim smiles awkwardly. 9:32:35 PM Quill: Quill points at his eyes and then at Tim, then back to his eyes in the universal 'watching you' gesture before moving off. 9:32:53 PM Rune: Stay good, Tim! 9:33:02 PM Jamaros: Tim nods. "Always. Always." 9:33:12 PM Jamaros: You guys round the corner, and Tim vanishes. 9:33:47 PM Jamaros: You approach a door you saw before, leading to the little office in front of Janis's garden. 9:34:12 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Well, here he is. Mind if I just leave you to it? I really need to get back to my post." 9:34:21 PM Quill: Yeah, thanks for the escort, Zeril. 9:34:42 PM Rune: Rune looks around. 9:34:59 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Hey, friends of friends, right? We should all go drinking some time. I've got stories of Hank back in the academy, you wouldn't believe." 9:35:08 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Well, good luck." 9:35:16 PM Quill: That sounds pretty fun. We'll hold you to it. 9:35:23 PM Jamaros: Zeril nods and walks off. 9:36:24 PM Quill: Quill knocks on the door? 9:36:25 PM Rune: Rune waves. 9:36:37 PM Jamaros: William: "BUSY!" 9:36:42 PM Rune: I wonder if he was a partier. He doesn't seem like a partier. 9:36:58 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Who doesn't?" 9:37:05 PM Rune: Well, I don't. 9:37:18 PM Rune: Rune knocks again. "It's important." 9:37:20 PM Quill: William? It's Quill and Rune. 9:37:40 PM Jamaros: There's a brief sound of moving inside, then William opens the door. 9:37:59 PM Jamaros: William: "Oh. Hello. Wanting to talk to you anyway. Good you're here." 9:38:06 PM Jamaros: William: "Please, come in." 9:38:43 PM Quill: This is Lyv. We're married. 9:38:43 PM Rune: Hank has a problem. We got blackmailed by a horrifyingly powerful archfey and now he has to say a word to you that we think might do something terrible to your tree. 9:38:59 PM Rune: So really it would probably be better if you tried to avoid him for a while. 9:39:06 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:39:16 PM Jamaros: William: "Yes, I know." 9:39:17 PM Rune: Also they're married. How do Drow put it again? M'zzl tav? 9:39:33 PM Jamaros: William: "About the curse, anyway. Not that you got married. Congratulations." 9:39:51 PM Rune: Oh. Well you could have told Hank that you know, he blew himself up a little bit tonight trying to avoid you. But it turned out to be an illusion. 9:40:09 PM Quill: Yeah, I tried to trigger it, but I didn't know he was gonna blow himself up. 9:40:29 PM Jamaros: William: "I can't go near him...and I can't tell someone else, because I can't trust them." 9:40:54 PM Jamaros: William: "But, I am trying to find a solution." 9:41:15 PM Jamaros: William: "And I think I have one." 9:41:23 PM Rune: He said he has a way to make it less bad. But I don't know what it is. 9:41:25 PM Rune: Oh? 9:41:39 PM Jamaros: William runs inside and comes back, now carrying...himself. 9:41:53 PM Jamaros: It's rotting slightly, but it is him. 9:41:59 PM Rune: That's disturbing. 9:42:22 PM Quill: I could try the illusion thing again, too. 9:42:33 PM Jamaros: William: "I gave it some different clothes, at a distance, nobody should notice it's me." 9:42:42 PM Jamaros: William: "No, the illusion won't work." 9:43:01 PM Jamaros: William: "It has to be me. But, this should...hold the effect...I think." 9:43:14 PM Rune: ... will it work? What do you really look like under the fake skin and stuff? 9:43:33 PM Jamaros: William: "...why?" 9:43:35 PM Rune: Without getting to you via sympathetic magic? 9:44:06 PM Rune: I'm curious. Apparently we're all pink and red and full of goop, if that helps. 9:45:07 PM Jamaros: William: "I look...it doesn't matter. This body is long dead, we grabbed it from the decomposition pile. It should be severed, but it meets all the parameters of the deal." 9:45:30 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:45:31 PM Jamaros: William: "...we think..." 9:45:42 PM Quill: Well, I don't think Hank can blow himself up anymore. 9:45:44 PM Rune: Well it's worth a try. Otherwise will you just avoid Hank as best you can for a while? 9:46:09 PM Jamaros: William: "Already on that. Janis has my scrying parchment, so she is keeping an eye on him...mostly." 9:46:21 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...What's a Janis?" 9:46:35 PM Quill: Janis is William's boss. 9:46:43 PM Rune: The captain of the guard. 9:46:52 PM Rune: First names now? 9:46:53 PM Jamaros: William: "Captain Khorster." 9:47:01 PM Jamaros: William: "I meant, Captain." 9:47:10 PM Jamaros: William: "...it's been a long day." 9:47:20 PM Jamaros: William: "...again." 9:47:21 PM Rune: Rune waggles her eyebrows. 9:47:25 PM Quill: Yeah. We just got back from the Feywild. 9:47:35 PM Jamaros: William's face visibly drops. 9:47:40 PM Jamaros: William: "...what." 9:47:50 PM Quill: Oh, incidentally, I might have a powerful fey after me. 9:48:03 PM Jamaros: William: "Neifron?" 9:48:06 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:48:17 PM Jamaros: William: "Yes...I know...sorry." 9:48:36 PM Jamaros: William: "That...kind of slipped through the cracks." 9:48:44 PM Rune: Are you okay? 9:49:11 PM Rune: ((Insight on William.)) 9:51:26 PM Rune: Maybe you should consider a secretary. 9:51:31 PM Jamaros: William: "I'm fine, it's just...we're hunting for Neifron in here, I have the new guild heads to find, of which the council is no help, whatsoever. We've been looking for this solution for you, the captain is constantly in my tree, and, on top of all of that, last I heard, your basement now leads to Death! Literally!" 9:51:44 PM Jamaros: William: "...yes...I probably should." 9:51:53 PM Jamaros: William: "Are you offering?" 9:53:12 PM Rune: I could probably give you a few hours a day if you want. I speak Sylvan, Common and Infernal, and I've got enough Celestial and Undercommon to get the gist of things most of the time now. 9:53:40 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I'm sorry, how are you looking for Neifron? How do you even know of him?" 9:54:22 PM Jamaros: William: "...Quill...your wife...where's she from?" 9:54:53 PM Quill: She's a bodyguard. From the Queen's court. 9:55:04 PM Jamaros: William: "...what Queen?" 9:55:25 PM Rune: Aurilandur. The one we met. 9:55:31 PM Rune: In the Feywild. 9:55:36 PM Rune: All my friends are married. 9:55:37 PM Jamaros: William's face pales completely. 9:55:50 PM Jamaros: Like...snow pale. 9:56:02 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 9:56:27 PM Jamaros: William: "Justfinehere'syourcorpsebye." 9:56:43 PM Jamaros: He throws the dead body at you and slams his office door shut. 9:56:54 PM Quill: Well then. 9:56:58 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...well, that's just rude." 9:57:05 PM Rune: ... you bring that home, I'm going to figure out what's what and help with some of the paperwork. 9:57:43 PM Quill: I don't think he's going to be forthcoming right now. Why don't you come with me, then come back in the morning. 9:58:15 PM Rune: ... you're probably right. And if something's stalking us I don't want to be alone anyway. All right, let's go home. 9:58:24 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:58:37 PM Quill: Quill heads out. 9:58:40 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you guys drive back.